Knocked Up
by AstraeltheDestroyer
Summary: I had sex with you, a mudblood? You drugged me didn’t you! Draco yelled.  You came on to me Malfoy, so don’t even blame this on me! A one night stands leaves two complete oppositeswondering what to do next? What WILL they do next? Read and find out.
1. La Pepita Dorada

**_Okay I've deleted and reposted this story about a thousand times, I'm sorry! It won't happen again promise! _**

**_Summary- Draco has a one night stand with his complete opposite. 4 weeks later he get's the news that will last a lifetime. Will Draco be able to change his snotty, slacker attitude before his first child is born or will everything go to hell? Based on the movie 'Knocked Up'. Please review if you like it!_**

* * *

Prologue- La Pepita Dorata 

Two young girls were sitting at a table outside, the sun was lowering itself behind a large row of mountains to the west. Two tall glasses of clear liquid and ice sat melting on the metal table, water droplets formed and then puddled around the bottom of the glasses.

"Oh, could this summer be anymore boring!" the red head said loudly, picking up her drink and taking a sip. "We have got to get away from this house."

"I agree Ginny." A bushy haired brunette said quietly, "But where would we go?"

Ginny looked down at her drink, then smirked mischievously, "I know. I'm sure you've heard of that new club in Lewkdale, why don't we go. It's opening night Hermione.

"Yeah, but we aren't old enough to get in." Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink, "You have to be at least 21 to get into that one and seeing as neither of us are 21..."

"Well, we can just apparate in right?"

"Why do you want to go to one so badly? It probably isn't that fun unless you're drinking."

"Then we'll buy drinks."Ginny continued, unwilling to give up, "I've finished school all ready, let's make my first summer out of school something to remember!"

"I dunno Ginny... we could get into a lot of trouble."

"Please Hermione!" Ginny pleaded, sliding from her chair to kneel beneath Hermione. "Please, oh pretty please!"

Hermione looked down at Ginny and tried not to smile. She looked so pathetic down there and she just had to give in. "Oh fine! Let's get dressed."

Ginny stood up quickly and clapped her hands, then whooped for joy. "You're the best Hermione!"

After two hours in Ginny's room the girls emerged looking very grown up. They snuck downstairs making sure no one saw them then bolted out the door and into the dark night.

"Well after you Ginny." Hermione said quietly. Ginny smirked and with a loud pop she disappeared. "Oh what have I gotten myself into!" Hermione said to herself before inhaling. Then, with a loud pop, she disappeared from the Burrow lawn.

Seconds later she found herself in the middle of an elegant girls lavatory. The new club was called 'La Pepita Dorata', meaning 'The Golden Nugget' in Italian and it sure lived up to it's name. The bathroom stalls were covered in gold paint and every other floor tile shimmered in gold. The sink counter tops were a white granite but the sinks and faucets were made from what looked like real gold.

"Woah!" Ginny exclaimed running her hand over the golden faucets. "Now isn't this a nice change of scenery."

"It is really nice isn't it?" Hermione stated, running her index finger over the water spout.

Loud, fast paced music was blaring outside the bathroom and with one last glance at the beautiful bathroom the girls exited into the main area.

Like the bathroom, the dance floor and bar was covered in gold, but the bar counter tops were black granite.

After dancing for a few minutes the two girls walked over to the crowded bar to order some drinks.

"Why don't you find us a place to sit while I get these?" Hermione yelled to Ginny over the loud music. Ginny nodded and walked off.

What can I get for you tonight?" the cute bartender asked.

"Um... two frozen peach margaritas please." Hermione said and pulled out her wallet. She had a few sickles and knuts, but she wasn't sure it would be enough.

"That will be four sickles." The bartender said, setting down the glasses. Even the lime was covered in a golden sheen.

"Shoot!" Hermione said under her breath, she was short one sickle. She was about to tell the bartender she didn't have enough when a pale hand slid four sickles forward. She looked up and saw the infamous Draco Malfoy smirking, as always.

"You can pay me back later." He said and grabbed the two drinks Hermione had ordered. "Where are you sitting, I'll help you carry these."

"Thanks Malfoy."

"What's with the last name." Draco asked slightly offended. "It's so childish don't you think?"

Hermione smirked and blushed then mentally slapped herself. 'Why am I blushing at Draco Malfoy!'

"What's this?" Ginny said, taking her drink and staring at Draco.

"Your friend was a little short on cash so I helped her out." Ginny's mouth formed an 'O' but she said nothing. "You know how you can pay me back Granger? Dance with me."

"What!" Hermione asked wildly, "You've got to be joking!"

"No, I'm not, one dance, that's all I'm asking for."

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyebrows lost in her hair, she shrugged her shoulders then smiled.

"I think I'm a little tired," she said faking a yawn, "I'm just going to go home, you two have fun." She smiled and waved, then with a loud pop she was gone.

"Well looks like you'll have to dance with me anyway." Draco smirked and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Wait!" Hermione said an grabbed both margarita's, drinking them as fast as she could without getting a brain freeze. Draco looked at her questioningly, "What? I'm guessing it's going to be a long night."


	2. The Night that Ended Badly

_**Here's chapter one. If you like review please!**_

* * *

Chapter One- The Night that Ended Badly.

Draco and Hermione ordered more drinks throughout the night and danced almost all of the time. It was beginning to get late and people were starting to leave.

"Why don't you zay wego to yer houze 'n finish ofv fer the night?" Hermione whispered drunkly into Draco's ear.

He smirked then held her elbow tight before apparating out of the building. They landed quietly inside a large dark room filled with dark furniture and a huge king sized bed.

"Woah!" Hermione exhaled and staggered over to the big plushy bed before plopping down. She sat there smiling and Draco followed.

He sat down quietly and then grabbed Hermione's face roughly, planting a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Hermione was a little taken back at first but then started kissing him back. She pushed him back so he was lying down and then climbed on top of him to straddle him. He gasped, amazed at how horny she was.

"I've never felt like this before Malfoy!" she slurred her words, "Or shall I call you Draco now?"

Draco smirked and then turned over so that Hermione was pinned beneath him. She was still going on about the way felt when he ran his hand up her inner thigh and began to massage her most private area. She immediately stopped talking and moaned loudly.

"Oh Draco! You're amazing!" She sighed and he removed her panties in one move.

Before she could say more, his fingers entered her and began to move wildly inside her. She screamed in delight and before she could reach her climax Draco stopped. Hermione exhaled in disappointment but then inhaled as Draco easily slipped into her. It only took a few pumps before Hermione and Draco climaxed together, he didn't pull out before coming inside her. Their intoxicated states and high arousal made them climax sooner then usual.

Breathing heavily, Draco slid out of her and lay on the bed face down. Hermione had passed out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

A bright ray of light pierced through the curtains and landed straight across Hermione's closed eyelids. She moaned quietly and placed the back of her hand over her eyes. Then they shot open. She sat up, looking around and screamed.

"Shoot!" She stood up quickly, gaining a head rush as well as nausea and puked in a trash bin by Draco's night stand.

"What the-." Draco sat up and saw Hermione leaning over his trash bin. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom!"

"Ugh! We obviously had sex dip shit." Hermione said before vomiting into the can again.

"Me?" Draco said incredulously. "I had sex with you, a mudblood? You drugged me didn't you!"

"What!" Hermione yelled, conjuring up a glass of water and chugging it quickly. "You came on to me Malfoy, so don't even blame this on me!"

She buckled her pants then before apparating back to the Burrow, she flipped him off with both hands.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled standing up from the kitchen table to help Hermione in. "What happened I was up waiting for you all night!"

"Ugh! Why did you leave me alone with him?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Why what happened? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, it's worse!"

"What could be wors-... You didn't!" Ginny's hand covered her mouth as she gaped in horror. "You slept with him!"

Hermione nodded then burst into tears. "It's awful isn't it! And that isn't even the worst part, I don't think he used a condom!"

Ginny gasped, "You don't know that..."

"Yes I do, there wasn't one anywhere in sight!" Hermione sobbed, "What am I going to do if I'm p-p-pregnant?"

"Well you can't be sure Hermione, you're just going to have to wait it out. You'll be able to take an accurate pregnancy test in 4 weeks... you're just going to have to wait it out."

'What is she going to do?' Ginny thought and rubbed Hermione's back consolingly.

* * *

You'll find out what's up with Draco in the next chapter! 


	3. Just Fanfreakingtastic!

I know it's really short but I like my chapters that way. I hope you all like! Reviews help me update faster by the way!

* * *

**Chapter 2- Just Fan-freaking-tastic!**

_4 weeks later_

'Mione?" Ginny called through the bathroom door. "Are you all right?"

Hermione had seemed okay when she came down for breakfast but as soon as she smelt the bacon that was placed in front of her she dry heaved and then bolted for the bathroom.

Ginny waited patiently for an answer, the only answer she was given was a loud heave and then a splashing noise. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened quietly and Ginny gasped at what she saw.

Hermione's hair was disheveled and bushier than ever, her eyes were bright red and puffy from lack of sleep and probably crying. Her skin was ghost pale and she was trembling.

"I'm pregnant Ginny! I just know it!" Hermione cried and collapsed to the floor.

"There, there 'Mione, you don't know that for sure. You might just be catching a cold or something."

Hermione sobbed even louder, "I can't eat anything or else I'll puke; I'm craving peaches and I absolutely HATE them; I just yelled at Harry for wearing too much cologne and he told me he wasn't wearing any; and my breasts hurt!

Ginny grew silent. Then without thinking she said out loud, "It sounds like it sucks being pregnant."

Hermione didn't talk to her for the rest of the day.

Hermione stayed in her room all day, pacing back and forth wondering what to do next. She knew about those muggle pregnancy tests that she could buy from a pharmacy so she decided to go out and buy a couple of those.

"Gin'?" Hermione called from the kitchen when she returned from the store. "Can you come here please?"

Ginny ran in and smiled, happy that Hermione was talking to her again.

"What's up Hermione? Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, yeah, but I need your help. Can you bring me a large pitcher of water and meet me in the bathroom?"

Hermione walked away without an explanation so Ginny just did as she asked.

"So this white stick... you're supposed to pee here," Ginny said pointing to one end, "Then you wait five minutes and it will tell you if you're pregnant or not?"

They were both sitting on the small bathroom floor; Hermione had explained to Ginny 3 times what the muggle contraptions were but she still wasn't getting it.

"Yes and lets hope they all read 'not pregnant'."

Hermione had bought about fifteen different tests because she remembered hearing that they weren't always right.

"Okay so let's make this easy." Ginny said as Hermione downed her second glass of water. "You'll urinate on all of these stick things and then when you're all done, we'll look at them. Okay?"

Hermione nodded then sat down, "Hand me stick number one."

After about thirty minutes of peeing the girls sat down on the small bathroom floor again. The tests were lined up in order but covered by a towel.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a deep breath then nodded. Ginny lifted the towel slowly and then gasped as she took in the sight before her.

"They're all positive aren't they?"Ginny asked looking at Hermione. Her eyes were wide with shock and she looked like she might faint. "Wait look at this one! This one's negative."

"That's the one you took." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh..."

"Hey what's going on in here." The door swung open and the girls looked up to see Harry and Ron, accompanied by Luna Lovegood and Molly Weasley.

"Oh... who's pregnant?" Luna asked and Hermione passed out.

* * *

Okay I'd like to thank the people who reviewed and they are- IAMaMUDBLOOD, lilxjames, Sweet Revenge16, slytheringgirl55.

Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. The Owl

Okay here's chapter 3! I hope I get more reviews, they make me feel loved :) I hope you like and please review or ask question if you need something cleared up!

Oh yeah and this is pretty much AU, nothing that happened in HBP or OoTP really matters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Owl

"How did you know what those were Luna?" Ginny asked while pressing a cold washcloth against Hermione's forehead. She was still out of it, mumbling incoherent things and her skin had a green tinge to it.

"My father did a article about funny but useful muggle contraptions, these were one of the items that were researched. We still can't figure out how they actually work though." Luna replied dreamily.

"Well you shouldn't have shouted it out loud in front of EVERYONE though!" Ginny said.

"Yes I know, I think a chongrawmer is in the room somewhere..." She looked up mysteriously then covered her mouth.

"I take it the chollymaller-thing makes you say things you don't mean to?" Ron asked from the sofa he was sitting on.

"Yes exactly." She said barely removing her hands from her face, "I see we're starting to see eye to eye."

"Uh... sure?" Ron said quietly.

"Nnnh..." Hermione moaned and then sat bolt upright. "Please tell me that didn't just happen!"

"Hermione?" Ginny began, "Listen you just found out you were pregnant and well Luna knew what those stick things were and shouted it out in front of Ron and Harry and my Mum..."

"Oh god!" Hermione shouted, then threw herself back against the couch and covered her eyes with her left arm. "What am I going to do?"

"I think you need to tell him."

"Are you insane! You do know who the father is right?"

"We don't..." Harry said quietly silently hoping they would tell him.

"You don't need to know," Hermione snapped, "None of you do. I'm not going to tell him so no one will ever know except for Ginny. Right Ginny?"

"Well... 'Mione? Don't you think it would be cruel not to tell him. I think he has the right to know..."

"Are you on drugs Ginny! Draco Malfoy! He would spit in my face and tell me to find the real father of my child."

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ron and Harry yelled in unison standing up and looking awe-struck at Hermione.

"Yes, it was a complete and utter mistake, I shouldn't have even agreed to let him help me with the drinks! Oh what was I thinking!" Hermione started to cry, silent tears ran from her chocolate brown eyes.

"'Mione, it will be all right. We're all here for you okay? No matter who the father is, got it?" Ginny said placing her hand on Hermione's.

Hermione nodded then sat up. "I guess you are right though. I need to tell him don't I?" Ginny nodded an Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Luna looking at her. They nodded too. "How will I tell him though? Send him an owl telling him what has happened or do I ask him to meet me somewhere to tell him in person?"

The room was quiet for a minute then Luna piped up, "I think you should try to get him to meet you somewhere. Telling him in person is more mature then telling him through owl. But if he refuses then tell him through owl."

For once Luna made perfect sense. Hermione nodded and stood up, then walked quietly out the door to find Ginny's

owl Pig. It only took her a few minutes to right the letter. She kept it short and to the point, just wanting to get it over with. She sighed as she tied the scroll to Pig's foot and then off the owl went, into the starry night sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco sat alone in his room, slightly dozing in his desk chair. An old leather bound book entitled Advanced Dark Arts for the Advancing Dark Wizard, slid down his chest and rested in the nook of his arm. Suddenly a light tapping startled him and his book fell to the floor with a loud boom.

"Dammit! What time is it?" He said to himself, checking his watch. It was 2 'o' clock a.m.

He stood up, forgetting why he had been awoken and then the light tapping was heard again. He looked at his window to see a small owl tapping it's beak against his window, a scroll attached to it's leg. Draco lazily opened the window and the bird hopped in, the scroll fell easily from it's leg and it took off in an instant.

He looked down at the scroll. The handwriting was foreign to him, he had never seen it in his life. He opened it carefully and read the few short lines twice.

_Malfoy,_

_I have an issue we need to discuss. I'm not sure whether you'll think it's a good or bad issue, but I would rather tell you in person. I'm hoping you will agree to meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade this Friday. I'll be there at 9 a.m. _

_Hermione._

Draco scoffed and put the parchment on his desk, then picked it up again and read it once more.

'The mudblood wouldn't write to me unless something really big has happened...' He thought to himself. "Ugh! I hope this has nothing to do with that one night... stupid Goyle had to go put an arousing potion in my drink.. And there she was standing alone... damn Goyle..'

He took out a small piece of paper and wrote

_Fine. But if you aren't there at 9 'o' clock sharp I'm leaving. Got it? I agree that we have things to discuss._

Without looking over his letter he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared sleepy next to him in an instant.

"Take this to the barn and find an owl, tell him to find Granger, Hermione Granger."

And with that the house elf disappeared.

"Stupid mudblood, taking up all of my time." He whispered to himself marking on his calender the day he was to meet Hermione. Two days... and he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

* * *

Okay I want to thank my wonderful reviewers. They are- Wishin it was real, Queen of the Emo's, blissfulmemories, FishFriend, mysticpammy, IAMaMUDBLOOD, and Grrrrrr.

You guys make my day!!!


	5. Friday MorningsUgh!

Sorry it's been so long, here's the next chapter I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 4- Friday Mornings... Ugh!**

"Now you're sure you don't want me to go with you Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione slipped on her sandals.

"I'm sure Ginny, I'll be all right." She was shaking all over but forced a small smile on her face. "I'll be back later."

And without another word Hermione disapperated from the Burrow.

"I hope she's right." Ron said from behind Ginny, sighing and staring at the spot where Hermione disappeared from.

Hermione landed near the southern exit of Hogsmeade, her destination lay just a few blocks away. She looked down at her watch before moving forward. It was 8:55 a.m.

"Since Malfoy chose the time, I'll choose to show up _exactly _on time." Hermione smiled to her self as she rounded the corner and ran flat into a large boulder.

"Oh!" A loud voice boomed overhead, "Sorry 'bout that 'Mione. Ye' need ta be more careful where yer walking."

"Sorry Hagrid, I'm just in a bit of a hurry that's all."

"Oh all righ', next time yer down 'ere, stop by wontcha?"

"Yes, of course Hagrid but I must be going, urgent matters." She grimaced and took off jogging down the road.

It was now 8:58, she might not make it. As she rounded the last corner to enter the Three Broomsticks she saw a platinum blonde head emerge from the doorway.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, jogging the last few steps. "Wait! I'm here. Don't leave."

She was panting slightly and sweating from the hot morning sun. It was barely the middle of May and already the weather was bolstering.

"Sheesh, I was just about to leave,"He began, stepping away from her, "You're lucky you made it Granger."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"So what is it that we need to discuss." He asked rudely, "I don't have all day you know?"

"Of course you don't Malfoy," Hermione spat, "Maybe you should sit down."

"Fine, but not because you suggested it Granger, I'm a bit thirsty."

They entered the bar together, standing as far apart as they could, heads turned in different directions. The bar was mostly empty except for a couple of goblins and old wizards playing chess.

"There's a table back there." Hermione pointed.

It was a dark corner where they could speak privately without being heard. Draco nodded and walked over to it, then sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink before I tell you?"

"You mean... you actually have enough money to buy two drinks?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No you stupid git... I mean yes of course I have enough money for more than one drink but YOU were going to have to pay for your own drink. I'm sure you have enough money for that."

"Of course I do, get me a firewhiskey, I'll need it if I'm going to have to hear you speak for more than two seconds. I'm already getting irritated."

Hermione rolled her eyes and disappeared then returned holding a firewhiskey in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Just water?" Draco asked smirking, "I knew you couldn't afford anything."

"For your information Malfoy," She began, anger bubbled up inside her and she spilled it out, "It's good for your child, doctors say I should drink 8 glasses a day to keep me and the baby healthy."

He froze in place. His smoking glass halfway to his open mouth, his eyes wide and fearful. "E-excuse me? What the bloody hell did you just say Granger!"

"I'm sure you heard me perfectly well Malfoy." She was amazed at how calm and confident she was, "I'm carrying your child, there's no denying it. That night I slept with you-."

"Oh please don't tell me you were a virgin!" He interrupted.

"No! Of course I wasn't. That night I slept with you I hadn't slept with anyone in over a year. This is your child whether you'll care for it or not is up to you. I will only contact you again if you agree to be in this child's life. I don't want your damned money or anything else, all I want is for MY child to have a father... that's all I'm asking.

Draco remained frozen, staring off into space. Hermione scowled and grabbed her things to leave when Draco said quietly. "I don't want to lose another child... even if it is with a mudblood."

"I-I'm sorry what was that?" She sat back down and stared back at Draco.

"I-I swear if you tell anyone this I will- will I don't know, something! But Pansy... she was pregnant once back when we were in school... she lost the child and our relationship was never the same again. I wanted that baby... I was actually excited for it... but that's all in the past now. I want to be apart of the baby's life, but ONLY the child's life. I don't want anything to do with you, got it?"

He stood up and walked out the door without another word. Hermione remained in her seat staring sadly at the floor.

* * *

OOH! Bet you didn't expect that one huh? LOL Anyway...I want to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are wonderful- here are the people I love- Flavor of the Weak, Hikari Nightengale, samgurl775, Christopher Kidwell, djmusic007, Em'sGirl23, Stalking Sasa, Grrrrrr, blissfulmemories, mysticpammy, IAMaMUDBLOOD, HarryPotterFreakEver, euroguyzrhot, edwardfan13.

* * *

Any questions? Am I keeping the characters in well character? I'm trying, If you like review please: ) 


	6. Making a Deal

Okay here's chapter 5, I know Draco is WAY out of character but I think from now on he's going to have to be... I hope you all like. Please review and I might have the next chapter up tomorrow because I'm writing it now!

* * *

Chapter 5- Making a Deal

_6 weeks pregnant_

Hermione hadn't heard from Draco since that day at the Three Broomsticks and truthfully she didn't mind. Of course she wanted him to be there for her and the baby but it was all up to him. Personally she didn't want her child growing up to be an arrogant fool like Draco.

'Hermione?" Ginny called from downstairs, "You need to get up, breakfast is getting cold."

She groaned and sat up in bed. Her morning sickness was as cruel as ever, she barely slept anymore because of it. Always at the same time, 3;30 a.m., she would get hit with a wave of nausea and have to run to the bathroom to make it in time. Mostly she past out beside the toilet or in the bathtub when she was too tired to walk back to her cozy bed.

"You all right 'Mione?" Ron asked as she sat down on the wooden bench.

"Oh yeah, just perfect." She replied sarcastically.

She did look pretty bad; her hair was extra frizzy and she had huge purple bags under her eyes.

"Hermione." Luna began, "Ginny and I have decided to take you out today. You know, a girls day out."

"Oh fun!" Hermione rolled her eyes and began to eat slowly.

"Oh come on Mione, you know it will make you feel better." Ginny prodded, "We'll go shopping for the baby! Buy him or her some clothes and blankets. It will be fun."

And then Hermione began to cry.

"Nice going Ginny." Ron laughed and exited the room.

2 hours later the three girls were eating ice cream at Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor under a big striped umbrella.

"Nice hot day today isn't it?" Hermione said grumpily, neither of the girls said anything. "You know I think this might actually be the hottest day of the year."

"Hermione please, we're doing this for you. Can you just stop, please." Ginny asked nicely.

"Fine," She huffed and stood up. "Let's get going shall we? Where to first? Are we going to buy me whale clothes or clothes for the demon living inside me?"

"You know?" Came a voice from behind them, "That's not a very nice thing to say about my son."

All three if them turned around to see Draco standing against the wall and looking at no one but Hermione. "You look like hell Granger."

"Oh thank you so much Malfoy." She began to walk away and the girls followed saying nothing.

Draco began to follow and Hermione sped up. Ginny and Luna looked at each other but said nothing while continuing to follow behind the grumpy Hermione. As they turned into a small shop filled with baby items Draco jogged forward to walk beside Hermione. She continued to ignore him while moodily searching through a clothes rack. He followed suit.

"Honestly Malfoy, what are you playing at?" She asked him finally.

"Nothing, I've just... well I've realized that I need to be there not only for my son but for you... because you're important to the health of my son of course."

"Why do you keep calling my child 'your son'? You do know that it can be a girl."

"Not if the child's mine. Every Malfoy's first, and most likely only child, is a boy. It's just the facts Granger."

She scoffed and went to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Look Granger, let's just make the best of our sticky situation all right?"

"And what do you mean by that Malfoy?" She spat, pulling her arm away as if he burnt her.

"I'm saying, I think I should be there every step of the way. I don't want the child to be in any danger and if you're doing this alone well, something might happen and I think I should be there if something does happen..."

He was rambling on like an idiot until he saw the curious look on Hermione's face. He shut up immediately and looked at the ground.

"You really mean that Malfoy?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, "I think it would be a good idea for you to move in with me. I have my own place now, it's big enough for you to have your own room and for my son to have his own room." He stopped at looked at her and when she said nothing he continued. "It's in the country, away from all this nasty pollution the muggles make. Quiet little place that over looks the forest... are you just going to stand there or should I keep going."

"I don't understand though. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me. You only wanted to be a part of your 'son's' life."

"I know I said that but... well I think I should... you know grow up and try to put all prejudice away so we can make our child's life a happy one. The way it should be."

"I'm not going to marry you Malfoy."

"And I wouldn't dream of it." He shuddered.

"Okay... I'll consent to that offer. But if you make me angry one time I'm leaving, you got it?"

"Yes of course."

Behind them someone cleared their throat loudly and Draco and Hermione turned around to see who it was. Ginny and Luna were both standing side by side smiling stupid and pretending not to be there.

"Oh!" Hermione said loudly, "I forgot you two were here."

The girls rolled their eyes and Luna said quickly, "Pregnancy brain already huh?"

"We're just going to leave, seeing as you're occupied now." Ginny smiled and walked out the door.

They left laughing and Hermione scoffed turning around to see that Draco was no longer standing beside her; he was now at the back wall that held the bigger baby items, such as cribs, bassinets and strollers. She walked slowly and quietly towards him. He was leaning over a black wooden crib with a changing table and dresser attached to the end; a matching wood bassinet was standing beside it. Inside the crib was a plain white sheet, the patchwork comforter and pillows were white and sage green with small fat birds; the musical mobile had white and green birds and played hush-a-bye baby.

Tears began to flow freely from Hermione's eyes, the crib set was perfect.

"I take it you like this one Granger?" Draco asked quietly looking at her face.

She nodded and smiled at him still crying.

"We'll get it then, today." He said matter of factly, "It can be used for a boy or a girl..."

She smiled again and waited as he bought the whole crib set. He called on his own personal house elf (much to Hermione's dismay) and had him apparate the items back and forth until he was finished.

"So when do I move in?" Hermione asked as they walked to the entrance of Hogsmeade.

"Tonight if you want?" He said staring into the setting sun. "Just pack your stuff and I'll go get you, you can't floo or apparate to my house."

She nodded sadly, only thinking that this would be best for the baby. "Okay I'll be ready by nine I think."

He nodded and left her side to apparate to wherever he went to, "Oh, and Granger? Don't ever let me see you cry again, you looked hideous."

He smirked and with a pop he was gone.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, in the end he was still Draco Malfoy, the worlds biggest git.

* * *

Okay to thank everyone who did review, I love you guy's SO much. Thank you- Dangerous Love, samgurl775, LadySara05, kitty8101, blissfulmemories, Nesha227, mysticpammy, Lina Mistress of Elements, lilxjames, Em'sGirl23, djmusic007, InSleepHeSangToMe, Grrrrrr, Lena Andromeda Black, HarryPotterFreakEver, Hikari Nightengale, jenri92, euroguyzrhot.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Any questions? I'll answer them! Please review if you liked it... or tell me what you didn't like!

To clear up a few things-

Hermione slept with Ron one time and they broke up a few weeks after that.

Draco's family will get the news of the baby in the next chapter... you're going to love their response.

I'm not too sure how Draco and Hermione are going to end up yet... any suggestions?

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Tearful Goodbyes

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I hope you like! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Tearful Goodbyes**

_6 weeks pregnant_

Hermione quietly entered the Burrow's back door for, what she knew, would be the last for a while. Everyone was seated happily around the long wooden table, eating what smelled like potato soup, salad, and bread.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny started casually, "How was your date?"

Everyone started laughing, Ginny and Luna must have told everyone what had happened in Hogsmeade.

"It was definitely not a date..." Hermione began, she was about to tell them what had happened when Mrs. Weasley walked in, smiling brightly and giving her a quick hug.

"You must be starving my dear," She said ushering Hermione to an open spot on the bench between Fred and Ron. "You need to eat more so you can have a big fat healthy baby."

"I bet she's hoping it isn't too fat Mum," Ron laughed, "You do know where baby's come from right?"

"Oh Ron! Not at the dinner table." She yelled hitting him with a dish towel playfully.

Molly ladled a huge amount of soup into a big bowl and gave her a large portion of salad. Hermione thanked her quietly and began to eat quickly. This was the first time in weeks that she felt like eating, but her mind drifted off to other things.

She couldn't believe that she had agreed to move in with Malfoy. Now that she thought about it she wasn't too happy about her decision. She knew that she would be happier here at the burrow instead of living in, most likely, a dark, empty mansion with no one to talk to.

"Hermione? Hello? Hermione?" Fred waved a hand in front of her face and she was brought back into reality. "Did you hear a word we said?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was... thinking. What happened?"

"We were just discussing that demon inside you." George told her.

"What about it?" She asked while rolling her eyes.

"Well Malfoy's all about first and only kid has to be a boy if it's his... well what if it isn't?" He continued.

"Then... I guess he probably won't take care of it. There isn't much I can do about it right?"

A few heads nodded and everyone became quiet. The only noises heard were the clinking of spoons against the bowls and the picking up and setting down of glasses. Hermione once again found herself zoning out, seeing and hearing nothing that was going on around her.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron said quietly and placed his hand over hers. She immediately moved her hand to her lap and looked down at them.

"No," She shook her head, "I- I have some news for you all..."

Her voice caught in her throat and tears began to fall from her big brown eyes. Ron placed his arm around her shoulders to try and console her.

"I- I've decided to move in w-with Malfoy... to give our child a happy life..."

Ron's arm slid off of Hermione's shoulder and he leaned back, trying to distance himself from her.

"What!" He yelled standing up. "Are you insane Hermione, you do know Draco Malfoy is the world's most ignorant asshole to ever walk this earth, right?"

Hermione stood up angrily. "Yes Ron I do know that but what am I supposed to do! This is my child we're talking about, and I want what's best for it. Every child should grow up with both parents, and if he's willing to try and make this work then I'm going to try too."

She stormed out of the kitchen without another word and entered her room, slamming her door behind her. It was 7 'o' clock and she still hadn't started packing. She kicked open her old school trunks and began piling her clothes in. She didn't have too many possessions, her clothes only filled about half of her biggest trunk. She packed her shoes and a few other items in that trunk before opening the last one and throwing books, jewelry boxes and other nameless objects. By the time she was done it was 8 :45, she finished just in time to say her goodbyes.

After leaving the safe enclosure of her room she walked downstairs, trunks levitated in front of her, and into the Burrow's cozy living room. Everyone was seated in long couches and squashy arm chairs; everyone looked as if they just discussed something horrible.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "I expect he'll be here any minute now."

"Great." Ron said and everyone else said nothing,

"Well Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said standing up and walking to Hermione, "I just want you to know that you're welcome here anytime, all right. You have fun dear, don't let anything bring you down."

Hermione smiled and nodded hugging Mrs. Weasley tightly. Just seconds later a faint knock was heard on the back door.

"That must be him. I should be going now." She stood in her spot waiting for someone to say something, but they didn't, so she walked away without another word.

The back door creaked open as she walked out into the cool night air. After the door shut behind her she was left alone in the yard. She started to think she just imagined the sound when Draco moved from the shadows into the light.

"So you're ready then?" He asked as they walked to the front gate.

"Yeah, I guess."

He nodded and grabbed one of her trunks and then her arm, the next second they were being pulled along by their navels and then it stopped. They landed on the outskirts of a small fairytale town and just outside of a large gated cottage on a hill.

"Is that your house Malfoy?" She asked stepping towards it to get a closer look.

The house was large but still held a very woodsy cottage look; as they walked up the pebbled path Hermione gaped in awe at the small red mintry bushes. The smell of the blooming triangular shaped flowers was mouth watering. Soon they were walking up the stone steps to the large wooden doors, each had a snake as a knocker.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco smirked.

As soon as they were inside Hermione smelled something a long the lines of shrimp scampi and pasta. She smiled and went to walk further before Draco grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Wait, there's something you should know..." He said quietly but didn't continue.

"And what's that?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well... my... um parents decided to show up tonight... You see I told them that I had important news and that I would like to hold a dinner at my place sometime next week if possible. Then twenty minutes later they showed up on my doorstep saying 'Important news can't wait until next week son.' And then they marched right in."

"So... you mean we have to tell them tonight?" She asked, her heart starting to beat faster.

He nodded, then she nodded and followed him into the large dining room.

A long wooden table was set in the middle of the golden yellow room. The floors were a light brown and the room was well lit with magical candles. At the end of the long were two people, sitting up stiffly and not speaking a word. They looked miserable.

Draco cleared his throat to let their presence know and then, without further ado said, "Mother, Father, Hermione Granger and I are... well we're going to have a baby."

Narcissa Malfoy stood up quickly, knocking her chair backwards and moved her mouth to say something but couldn't; Lucius was staring blankly at the wooden table, he said nothing.

"Y-you can't be serious Draco!" Narcissa finally managed to say.

"I am mother, we're having a child."

She fell to the floor with a loud crash and still Lucius said nothing... nor did he move a muscle.

* * *

Okay... so did you like it? I tried updating sooner but my cousins came and I couldn't get on the computer. I'M SO SORRY!!! Anyway I need to thank everyone who loves me (A.K.A. my reviewers. : ))

They are- Lena Andromeda Black, Hikari Nightengale, Em'sGirl23, kitty8101, satannpink, Nesha227, Boho Bella, mysticpammy, katawena, djmusic007, lilxjames, LizStorm, Grrrrrr, Dangerous Love, jenri92, jesse2818, Amester, edwardfan13, Lina Mistress of Elements YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!!!

* * *

So.. Any questions... yes? no? Ask away and please review! I love them... and YOU!!! 


	8. For the baby

Okay so here's chapter 7. I feel like I'm losing my touch so I'm going to do something drastic in the next chapter or so... : ) Anyway please review. They make me feel loved!

* * *

**Chapter 7- For the baby**

_6 Weeks Pregnant_

Draco rushed over to his mother who was now waking up from fainting just seconds before. As soon as he reached her his father stood up and pushed him roughly to the ground after back- handing his son.

"Do not touch her," His voice was covered in venom, "You're just as filthy as that mudblood who's carrying your child."

Draco stared up at his father, his eyes full of hurt but he said nothing. Lucius then kneeled and grabbed Narcissa roughly by the arm and began to drag her out of the room.

"You will never hear from us again... unless you decide to make the right choice, you know what that is." And with one last look of disgust at Hermione, they left the house.

Hermione stared dumbfounded at the empty doorway that Draco's parents just left through. Then she rushed over to Draco to help him up. She kneeled down next to him and tried to turn his face towards hers.

"Don't touch me mudblood." He said quietly and swatted her hand away.

Hermione did not give up. She could see blood pouring from his mouth and knew he needed some help.

"Please Draco, this is all my fault. Won't you just let me help you? Just this once?" She pleaded before reaching out to gently turn his face to hers.

This time he didn't resist and she saw his face. His mouth and chin were covered in his blood and a deep crimson red hand print was placed on his cheek. She sighed and then took out her wand, muttering a spell that would stop the swelling and the pain.

"Thanks, Granger." He muttered as she muttered another spell to get rid of the blood on his face.

"It's not a problem." She whispered, "Look let's have some tea... we need to talk."

He nodded and motioned for her to go through the door on the other side of the dining room. "I'll be there right now, I'm going to change my shirt, I'll have my house elf, Wilimina, bring the tea."

She was about to say something about using a house elf but decided she had already caused enough problems tonight. So she nodded and walked through the large oak door and entered a small cozy sitting room.

It was painted a dark green with matching carpet and dark brown couches. A brick fireplace was centered on the left wall and it was already lit. Small candelabra's were lit and standing on dark wooden end tables. The window was draped with heavy curtains the same color as the couches and the one window in the room was large and took up most of the northern wall. There was only one painting in the room and as Hermione walked towards it she could see that it was a genuine Monet painting.

"Are you a fan?" A voice came from the doorway.

Hermione nodded without looking back, "Is this... Ninpheas et Pont Japonais?

"Yes, it's my favorite." He said coming closer to look at the painting too.

"Mine too." She muttered then reached out to touch it.

Her fingers lightly grazed the rough surface of the painting. Draco watched her face and then her hands; how they so lightly and gently touched it, so delicately and caring. He was staring and he didn't care, he wanted nothing more than to be touched like that, even if it was by Hermione.

"You said we needed to talk?" He interrupted her daydreaming.

She nodded and turned to look at him, her brown eyes gazed into his gray ones for a split second, "Yes, we should sit."

They sat and then the house elf came in carrying a small tray with a tea kettle, cups and small biscuits. Hermione gratefully grabbed one and ate it quickly. She forgot how hungry she was.

As she was about to swallow her mouthful of food Draco spoke up, "Look Granger. If you're going to say, 'Maybe I should just go home and you can forget about this baby', or something along those lines, then don't, okay? I don't want to hear it. I already told you that I want to be in this child's life."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, staring Draco directly in his eyes, "Why?" She whispered, "Why would you even want to think about raising a child with me?"

"It's already happened Hermione. There's no going back. I refuse to let this child have a life like mine."

She nodded and then they sat in silence. There was nothing more to say and they both knew it. Hermione started getting tired and began zoning out while staring into the fire. Draco watched her nod off to sleep in the brown recliner, her right hand was placed gently on her flat tummy.

Draco sighed and stood up, wondering whether or not to wake her. He had been reading the books on pregnancy and knew that Hermione was probably experiencing extreme fatigue right about now so he decided not to wake her. He gently picked her up, making sure her head didn't fall back and wake her.

He made his way up the winding staircase to her new bedroom and laid her down, covering her with a fluffy dark blue comforter.

Draco stood staring down at her then walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him and making his to his room. He slammed the door shut and walked to his window, sitting on the sill.

It was beginning to rain, lightning lit the dark night sky and thunder shook the house.

Draco was angry and he wasn't sure why.

'I'm doing this all for my child right?' He thought to himself as he watched the large oak tree sway in the wind. 'Only for my child... nothing else... right?'

* * *

Uh- oh... So right now it seems like this is going to be all about them falling in love and raising a family... NO! Haha bad things will happen... please review!!!

And to thank my lovely reviewers! Edwardcull3nfan13, Em'sGirl23, Hikari Nightengale, Dangerous Love, katjokes, Grrrrrr, Amester, lilxjames, mysticpammy, stardustmoonie, jesse2818, Gilgaer, djmusic007, LizStorm, jenri92. You guys are better than blueberry muffins!!!

* * *

Okay so to answer the questions.

I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. When I stop getting a lot of reviews I kind of lose interest and hurry up to finish the story.(I'll try not to do that though!)

In the end... well I'm not sure how Hermione and Draco are going to end up... I do like happy endings though... but don't expect too much, I might change my mind in the end.

* * *

And a question for my reviewers. Should the baby be a boy or a girl???

Anyway please review, you guys are great!


	9. So it Begins

* * *

**Chapter 8- So it begins.**

_**10 weeks pregnant**_

The days soon turned into weeks and unfortunately they passed slowly for Hermione. Draco was hardly ever around and when he was, he was hostile and cold. Hermione was left to fend for herself in the large house with no one to keep her company. She usually slept in until about twelve or twelve thirty lately and her breasts were painfully swollen. Her face had started to break out and she craved the weirdest foods. If any pregnancy was typical, she was sure her's was definitely one of them. She had contacted a midwife without talking to Draco about it, she was sure he wouldn't care how she delivered his 'boy'.

The day before her first doctors appointment Hermione found herself crying uncontrollably in the bath tub. She was crying so loudly that she hadn't heard the door of her bathroom open and shut, nor did she hear someone kneel down beside her.

"Why are you crying Granger?" A voice said calmly, "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head and said, "No, Malfoy, ev-everything is n-not okay!"

He sighed and ran his hands through his blonde hair as his heart gave a jolt. He was feeling sorry for her and he didn't want to. "Is there anything I can do, Gr- Hermione?"

"No Malfoy" She spat, now furious that he was in here while she was taking a bath, "Not unless you can make my breasts stop hurting every time I move, or make all these stupid pimples go away. I even have them on my arse now!" Draco fought back a smirk as he continued to listen to her ranting, "I'm craving pickles and cream cheese now, I _hate_, absolutely_ hate_ pickles! I'm also extremely horny and then there's you!"

"_Me_? What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing, and that's the p-point!" She began, tears started to form in her eyes again. "I'm absolutely m-miserable. I feel so alone in this house, there's no one to ever talk to and you're always gone. I need you to be here for me Draco! I can't go through this alone and I know how much you hate having me here in your big house, making it _reek_ of mudblood and all, but I need you. We need to make decisions for our mistake together. I don't want to make them all by myself."

Her body trembled in the water making the soap bubbles disappear from around her body. Draco could see her body perfectly and oddly enough he didn't feel awkward. He exhaled into his closed fists and reached towards Hermione to console her.

The water was freezing and Draco knew that she was trembling with emotions and from being cold. "Hermione?" He whispered, bringing her close to his chest, "Don't call the baby a mistake and I don't hate having you here. This house doesn't '_reek_' either, it's actually starting to smell like you, and that's a good thing."

She scoffed into his shirt, "And what does that smell like Malfoy?"

"Cherry Blossoms."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears again, "I wear perfume that's scented like cherry blossoms."

"See?" he smiled.

His heart gave another jolt as Hermione face broke into a tearful grin. She was beaut- no he couldn't say it. He could not be falling for her, they were only pretending to be friends for the baby. He released his embrace on her and stood up.

"You should get out of the water, it's freezing." He told her and handed her a towel.

She nodded and stood up, almost falling over from being dizzy. "Oh! I've been so dizzy lately."

"Is that normal?" Draco asked while she wrapped the fluffy white towel around her body.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione exited the bath tub and walked to her bedroom, Draco followed. "It says in the book that I'll be a bit dizzy for a while then it will go away. I'm looking forward to that."

He nodded and turned away while she got dressed. "Why did you tell me you were horny?"

"Wh- Oh! Stupid emotions" She blushed, "I didn't mean to spill everything that's going on with me. It just happened to slip out."

"Oh..." he thought for a second, "I would have thought that you'd be miserable and never want to have sex again. You know?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but the book does say some women have an increase in libido during pregnancy."

He nodded again. "Why don't we go down for dinner now?"

Hermione made her way to dining room door when Draco stopped her and grabbed her hand, turning her towards a different door.

"Tonight, we're going to dine under the stars." he said and pushed her through the door that led to the backyard.

A small metal table was set up for two in his large flower garden. Candles and torches lit up the surrounding area and bowls of salad were already placed on the table.

"Well this is quite romantic Malfoy." Hermione said as she sat on the cushy chair.

"I didn't mean for it to be romantic Granger," he scoffed, "I thought this would help you relax. Stress isn't good for the baby."

She rolled her eyes and started eating her salad. The rest of dinner continued in silence. After the salad came spaghetti and meatballs. And for dessert was Hermione's favorite, sliced strawberries with sweet cream cheese.

"Oh! This is my favorite dessert!" Her eyes widened as she dipped her first slice into the cream and ate it. "Yum!"

Draco smirked, "You are one crazy girl Granger."

"Mmm... don't you think strawberries and cream cheese are perfect together?" she said taking another slice and eating it. "World's perfect couple."

Draco now laughed out loud. "You've got a sense of humor Granger, I'm surprised."

"Shut up Malfoy. Listen tomorrow is my first doctors appointment. I scheduled one with a muggle doctor and one with a witch midwife, but that appointment isn't until Friday."

"You're going to go to a muggle doctor? Are you insane?" He yelled standing up.

"No I'm not insane! I want to have both options open to me. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You will not go to a muggle doctor. I refuse it!"

"Oh really? And how are you going to stop me from going?"

They were both standing, looking furious at each other.

"I-I'll lock you in your room!" He yelled.

"Oh really?" she laughed. "The appointment is at 11:30 in the morning. I'll be leaving here at ten. You're welcome to join me if you'd like."

And she walked to the back door, slamming it shut and walked to her room, smiling to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione walked to the kitchen to get a muffin and a glass of water before heading out to London. As she walked out the front door she saw Draco leaning against an elegant black car.

She stopped on the stairs and placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you'd rather lock me in my room then let me go."

"Just get in the car. I want to see this and make sure a filthy muggle doesn't hurt my child."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the car, the door opened by itself and she climbed in. The trip there was silent, the only sounds heard was the air conditioning and Hermione telling Draco where to turn.

Draco tapped his wand on the steering wheel to parallel park in front of a small office that read, _Dr. Onlingus, M.D. OB/GYN._

Draco scowled as he exited the car and followed Hermione to through the door and into the waiting room. There was only one couple sitting there and they looked completely elated to be there.

"Sit here, I need to check in and sign some papers before they take me in."

He nodded and sat down, opposite the happy couple. While Hermione signed the papers he looked through a magazine about pregnancy and birth.

'_Near the end of pregnancy a clear thick discharge called a mucus plug will exit the vagina, signaling the oncoming of labor.' _

Draco tossed the paper down, feeling like he might be sick when a pretty nurse walked in and called, "Ms. Granger? The doctor will be seeing you now."

She nodded and stood up. They entered a small room with pregnancy charts and plastic models of the vagina and uterus.

"Just take off all your clothes and put this on. Then lay down on the bed. The doctor will be in soon." The nurse said before leaving the room.

She undressed and sat down as Draco looked at the charts and messed with the plastic models.

"How many weeks are you again?" He asked looking a chart that showed the stages the baby went through week by week.

"Exactly 10 today."

He nodded and read the writing, then a knock on the door came and a short frail woman walked in.

"How are you feeling today?" Hermione smiled but said nothing, she was too nervous to speak. "Well first things first, I'm going to do a transvaginal ultrasound to see if you really are pregnant."

She took out a long probe with a rounded top and placed a glob of lubricant around it. "You're going to feel a lot of pressure inside your vagina, it might hurt a little bit, okay?"

Hermione leaned back and looked at Draco who was staring at the probe with fear in his eyes. "You're going to stick that huge thing inside of her?"

"Yes." The doctor laughed, "When it's inside I'll turn it on and it's hooked up to speakers so you'll be able to hear the baby's heart beat. Why don't you come over here and hold her hand?"

He nodded and walked over, still eyeing the device.

"Ready?" She asked Hermione, she nodded.

Hermione gripped Draco's hand as the doctor slid the device in her. Immense pressure filled Hermione and she gasped and grimaced in pain.

"Okay. It's in are you ready to hear your baby's heart beat?"

And with a click a whirring sound filled the room accompanied by a low but erratic thump-thump-thump.

"Congratulations you two." The doctor told them, "You have a very healthy baby growing inside of you!"

* * *

Woot! I wrote a long chapter! Now you'll just have to wait and see Draco's reaction. Hee Hee! What did you think? Any questions? Just ask away k?

* * *

Now to thank my oh-so-wonderful reviewers, they are- lilxjames, LizStorm, Hikari Nightengale, Em'sGirl23, bluebaby3296, GrangerFan95, clarealexandrea, mysticpammy, djmusic007, nmshy, Insomniaticluvah, Edwardcull3nfan13, itsmylife.2326, QuickCookie, jesse2818, avchocaholic, Grrrrrr, Kait-lynn23, Dangerous Love, katjokes.

_**YOU GUYS ARE EM-AZING!!!!**_

* * *

**Questions-**

For everyone worrying about the bad things that are going to happen... well... it will work out in the end for them I hope.

No, Hermione will not lose the baby. That would be too sad. : (

Anyway please review and I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Hopefully!

* * *


	10. Surprises!

Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 9- Surprises**

_**10 weeks pregnant**_

Draco and Hermione walked out of the doctors office twenty minutes later. They took a sonogram pictures, weighed Hermione, took her blood. The doctor also did a chorionic villus sampling; they entered a long needle through her abdomen to take some amniotic fluid for testing the babies chromosomes. They also told us the baby's due date and gave us pamphlets and guides on what to expect while you're pregnant.

"So this," Draco asked Hermione pointing to the small picture, "This is our baby, right now?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes Draco, I've already told you that a million times."

"A-and they know that the baby will be due January 15th by taking blood from you?"

Hermione winced and rubbed her bruised arm. "Yes Draco. Now I'm hungry. Do you want to get something to eat before we head back to your place?"

He nodded, "Where at?"

"Um, let's go to Benny's. It's a muggle restaurant that sells pizza and sandwiches. I'm craving one right now... one with a ton of pickles! Yum!"

Draco was about to tell her that she hated pickles but decided to just stay mum. He got in the drivers side of the car and tapped his wand on the steering wheel. It silently and easily started driving, taking turns and speeding up and slowing down when it needed to. They entered the parking lot and slowly eased into a parking spot right by the door. They were greeted by a friendly hostess and seated immediately.

"Can I start you off with some appetizers and something to drink?" She said sweetly.

"I'll take butter-." Draco began but Hermione kicked him.

"He wants a butterscotch milkshake and a glass of water. I'll take the same and for appetizers..." Hermione quickly looked through the menu, "Your garlic bread sticks."

The hostess smiled, "Okay I'll be right back with those."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for a bucket of pickles." Draco smirked while flipping through the menu.

"Shut up... wait can you do that?" she pondered this, then saw the look on Draco's face and shook her head. "Do you know what you're getting yet?

"This Shrimp Scampi and linguine looks good. What about you?"

"Umm... well they have this Hawaiin mini pizza... I want that and pickles! A lot of pickles!"

Draco snorted in disgust. They ate in piece, not saying much either. As they made there way home Hermione began to cry.

"What!" Draco asked accidently tapping his wand on the steering wheel, making the car come to a complete and abrupt stop.

"Nothing!" She yelled back.

Draco could see tears flowing down her face but he said nothing. He tapped his wand on the steering wheel again and the car began to move.

As soon as Draco stopped the car in front of their house, Hermione jumped out of the car and jogged into the house, slamming the door shut. Draco's patience was beginning to wear thin and he found himself furious with Hermione at this second.

He followed her steps through the house, to her room, throwing open the door. She was laying face down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"What the hell did I do now!" He screamed, slamming her door.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone."

"I'm leaving! This is so bloody ridiculous! I'm going!"

"Fine!" She shouted back, sitting up and looking him dead in the eye. "Just leave me here alone like you always do. I haven't even talked to my friends in a month because of you!"

"I never told you that you couldn't go see your friends. You're overreacting. If you don't like being here and trying to make things work out for OUR baby then go! I don't bloody fucking care anymore!"

Hermione sat on her bed, speechless, trying to figure out something cunning to say back. Before she could think of something he was out the front door and apparating to an unknown place.

She cried out in frustration before turning around and making her way to the living room fireplace.

"The Burrow!" She shouted, throwing ashes into the fireplace.

She swirled uncomfortably in warm green flames, passing other fireplaces before landing in the familiar room.

The house was quiet and no one was in the living room. She walked slowly and cautiously through the living room and into the dining room. No one was there either. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard a loud bang outside and loud voices.

Fearing the worst she pulled out her wand and jogged to the front door. She ran to the side garden and saw the whole Weasley family plus Harry, Luna and Neville, watching fireworks explode in the air that fight each other.

"This must be another Weasley creation?" Hermione said quietly behind Ginny.

Everyone turned to look at her, surprised at first, then rushed to her and hugged her tight.

Once the greetings were exchanged they went inside to eat some late night dessert. It was warm apple pie a la mode.

"This is so yummy!" Hermione said happily.

She could barely stop smiling because she was so happy she was there.

"You look happy Hermione." Ginny said, "Is everything going well with Draco?"

"Um," Hermione began, how were things going? "Well... things could be better... but then again they could be worse. We went to a muggle doctor today to get a check and look what we got."

She took her purse out and pulled out a small square with a picture of black and white on it. She handed it to Ginny just smiling.

"What is it?"

"That's my baby!"

"Oh! I see it now, there's the head right?"

Hermione nodded.

"She's so small!"

"She?" Hermione laughed, "I'm seriously hoping it's a she just to prove Malfoy wrong."

They two girls laughed and gossiped until nearly 10 'o' clock at night. Hermione left through the fireplace and landed just where she left from, feeling happier now. She thought it was probably a good idea to apologize to Draco for her emotions the past few days.

She walked up the spiraling staircase towards the west wing of the house. Without knocking she opened the door and found something that made her slam the door shut as quickly as she had opened it.

* * *

Okay so I'm having major writers block, if any of you can give me suggestions I'd really appreciate it. Now to thank my lovely reviewers!

They are- Amester, avchocaholic, itsmylife.2362, Em'sGirl23, jesse2818, Edwardcull3nfan13, mysticpammy, katjokes, lilxjames, starrdustmooniee, IHateSeverusSnape, miss.secret.haven, RoseOfSpades, clarealexandrea, kitty8101, Grrrrrr, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, r0manticr0se, HarryPotterFreakEver, djmusic007, euroguyzrhot, jenri92

Thank you all so much. Cookies and milk for everyone!!!

* * *

Any questions? Suggestions? Just ask k? 


	11. Mistakes

_**Here's chapter 10, hope you all like! Please review!**_

* * *

Chapter 10**- **Mistakes

_10 weeks pregnant_

"Who the fuck was that?" the girl laying underneath Draco said, grabbing the sides of her shirt and starting to button it up hastily.

"It was no one, what are you doing." He said angrily, pushing her hands away from her shirt and starting to unbutton them.

"Stop, there was a girl in the doorway, it looked like that nasty mudblood Granger." the girl said staring at the door looking at it quizzically. "Was it Hermione Granger? Are you fucking her too Draco?"

"What!" He said, getting off of her quickly, "Are you mad, Pansy? I wouldn't sleep with a filthy mudblood and you know it. Now lay back down, I was just getting started."

"No," She stood up and pulled up her pants, "I'm going to go find out who that is."

Before Draco could stop her she was out his door and walking down the hallway. She kicked open doors and slammed them shut after sticking her pug face through the doorway. Draco cringed as she opened the door just before Hermione's.

'Please don't be there," He whispered to himself, 'Please, please don't be there."

"Oh look what we have here." He heard Pansy say and walk into Hermione's room.

"Damn."

Draco jogged forward to the threshold of Hermione's door just in time to hear an ear splitting scream. He then ran in to see the bathroom door flung open and Pansy standing in there, staring in awe.

"I knew it was you!" She screamed.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled, trying to cover herself up, "I'm in the fucking shower you psycho! Get out!"

Draco grabbed Pansy by the waist and pulled her out of the doorway and into the hall.

"What the hell is your problem?" He screamed, "Do you always go looking through people's houses?"

"Not unless they're hiding a stinky mudblood I don't!" She spat.

"Oh enough with the mudblood shit, it's getting really old?"

"Are you in love with her Malfoy?"

"Oh yes, completely and madly in love with her." He replied sarcastically.

"Well if you aren't then why the hell is she here? Did you knock her up or something?"

Draco hesitated, then looked at his feet and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck. Pansy's eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"You did!" She whispered, "You fucked a mudblood!"

"It was Goyle. He put a sex enhancing drought in my drink and she was the first person I saw. I couldn't help it." He said ashamedly.

"I- I can't believe this!" She turned on her heel and marched out the door.

Draco didn't even try to follow her. He knew it was a lost cause. He turned around kicked the wall hard, wincing as pain shot through his whole leg.

"So that's it, is it?" Hermione said from her doorway. She was wrapped in a black towel, her hair dripping wet, and playing her hands. "You couldn't help it? Is that what you're going to tell anyone."

Draco sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if you want this to be different but that's the way it is, nothing you say can change that. I don't need you shit right now. You've already ruined enough things for me."

He turned around, catching her eye quickly as he did and saw tears running down her face. He pretended like he didn't care and kept walking, not knowing that he just made a big mistake.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been two months since you left... I've been trying to write to you every week since I found your note. I just haven't been able to find the write words. You don't know how bad I'm hurting. I miss not knowing about our baby. How is he... or she? I just want to know if everything is okay. I need to know. You'll be 18 weeks now right? In your second trimester? I've been reading the baby books, wondering how our baby actually looks right now. You must feel a lot better now. I read that once you get into your second trimester you feel a whole lot better Less stressed and stuff. Can you feel the baby moving yet? I read that some mom's can but in most first time pregnancies you can't feel the baby move until twenty four weeks. I just hope I didn't miss it... _

_Hermione? I miss your company. I miss your smell, it's going away and I've tried so hard to keep it here. I miss your smile and heck I even miss your crazy ass hormones. I- I just want to see you please. Can we talk? I don't want things to be like this, please?"_

_Your's truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione's tears dropped onto the paper and mixed with Draco's dry tear stains. She had left the night she walked in on Draco and Pansy. She didn't tell Draco, she only left a note in the top drawer of her dresser. He would have only be able to find it if he was looking for something. She went straight to the Burrow, her only home, and waited for a whole week for him to contact her but nothing ever came. She gave up and moved on only thinking of the health of her baby.

She decided on her method of birth, hoping that everything would go well. She contacted a non-magical midwife that specialized in water births and after watching some videos she knew that was what she wanted most.

"Ginny?" Hermione said quietly, turning from the window and looking at her best friend. "Look at this."

Ginny took the paper and read through it quickly, then rolled her eyes and scoffed, "It's a load of tosh 'Mione. Don't believe a word he says."

Hermione's heart dropped, "But, I've never heard him say something like that."

"Nor will you ever. How do you even know it's him writing it? What if he's with Pansy and they wrote you this letter as a cruel joke?" Hermione thought for a minute then looked down at the ground. "Come on. Let's get some shopping done before your doctor's appointment."

Hermione nodded her head, "I'll be right down, I have to pee."

As soon as Ginny left she tore off a piece of paper from Draco's note and scribbled quickly.

_Doctors appointment today. Dr. Kolerrina M.W. Piston Ave. 2134 Eslivo. I'll be there at 12. _

Instead of whistling for an owl she transfigured the paper into a paper airplane and tapped it quickly. It sprung to life and zoomed out the window.

"Please get this. Please." She whispered and turned from the window as soon as she could no longer see it.

Ginny and Hermione met up with Luna in Lewkdale. They ate and bought a few items for the small nursery they had set up in Hermione's room, then went to the doctors. Today they would do a blood test to test for spina bifida and an ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby.

Hermione waited apprehensively in the waiting room, watching a few couples come and go. She kept checking her watch. 11:50. 11:53. 11:59. 12:00.

As soon as the hand struck twelve her head turned towards the door. She waited for a second but it never opened.

"Ms. Granger?" the nurse called.

Hermione snapped out of her trance and stood up, Ginny and Luna following closely behind. They walked into a large room. It was dimly lit with a large comfortable bed in the center. It was set up just like a luxurious home bedroom.

"You know the routine I'm sure." The nurse said, writing s few things on her clip board. "Just lie down on the bed and the doctor will be in shortly. Will there be anyone else attending this beg event?

"No." Hermione said sadly, sitting on the bed and setting down her purse, "No one else is coming."

"Okay. If your bladder isn't full then there's water in the corner. Good luck." She smiled and headed out.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Luna asked seeing the sadness in Hermione's face.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." She smiled

Just then a knock came from the door and a tall young woman came in, smiling widely.

"I think that we'll do the ultrasound first." the doctor said, prodding Hermione's swollen belly. "The baby seems to be in the right place, just let me get my machine ready."

The doctor turned it on, "Just unbutton your pants and slide them down a bit." Hermione did so, then the doctor squeezed cold blue gel on her stomach. "Okay, here we go."

The probe was placed low on Hermione's belly and a the image from inside was being played on a tv screen on the wall.

"There's the head." The doctor measured it, reassuring Hermione that everything was perfect. "There's the abdomen and the back and now, we'll go down here to tell what sex the baby is."

Hermione swallowed loudly, her heart began to race. " And it looks like you're going to have..."

* * *

Haha! Now that's a cliffy from HELL!!! I'm sorry I just didn't get too many reviews last time and it saddened me. Any questions? Any suggestions on what happens next? Feel free to tell me!

Now to thank those who did review they are- White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, r0manticr0se, kitty8101, blissfulmemories, Hikari Nightengale, Amester, lilxjames, mysticpammy, IAMaMUDBLOOD, Streaming Radiant Fire, Dangerous Love, LizStorm, katjokes, Atlanta Sunshine, Edwardcull3nfan13, Queen Of the Emo's.

You guys are simply amazing! If I get enough reviews I'll have the next chapter up Saturday or Sunday! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Please

**Chapter 11- Please**

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, standing up and pulling up her pants. "I can't do this!"

The three people in the room stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "What the hell?"

"I don't want to know the sex of the baby unless Draco is here too." She buttoned her pants and started pacing the room. "I'm sorry, I just I c-can't do this anymore!"

She sat down on the bed and placed her head in her hands. Ginny walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

After signing papers and answering questions, Ginny, Luna and Hermione made their way back home.

"Are you sure you don't want to do some last minute shopping Hermione?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded once before disappearing into thin air.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wilimina?" Draco called, jogging down the winding staircase while pulling on his robe. "Wilimina, where are you? That ruddy owl's been tapping on the window for nearly ten minutes."

He stopped at the bottom of the staircase to see Wilimina lying on the ground, butterbeer held in one hand and snoring loudly.

"Bloody drunk." He murmured.

He walked quickly to the front door and threw it open.. A black barn owl flew inside, hooting madly at Draco before dropping the piece of parchment and flying out the door.

Draco screamed in frustration as he bent down to pick up the paper. After reading it thoroughly more than once, he checked his watch before running up the stairs and throwing some clothes on. He ran back down the stairs and out the door just seconds later concentrating hard on where he needed to go.

"_Piston Ave. 2134 Eslivo"_ He thought before he felt a tug and he was being pulled through a long dark tunnel. He landed in somewhere hidden in a pile of trash.

"Gross!" he whispered to himself before standing up and walking out of the alleyway.

He looked left and then right and then right in front of him and he saw it. The doctors office. He ran across the street and up the stairs, throwing the door open and ignoring the shocked expressions on the other couple's faces.

"Is Hermione Granger still here?" He breathed, "She was supposed to have an appointment today."

The nurse angrily shifted some papers before finding the folder she wanted, "Yes, she left just a few minutes ago, she seemed to be in quite a hurry. She left her picture of the baby... are you the father?"

"Yes, Draco Malfoy... can I have the picture?"

"Well... I probably shouldn't give this to you without Ms. Granger's permission but... she did mention your name before..."

"So I can have it then?" He eagerly reached for the square paper and, when the nurse showed no resistance, he tugged it out of her hand. "Thank you!"

He looked over the picture hastily, smiling as he saw his baby's small body.

"She didn't want to know the sex of the baby." The nurse said nonchalantly, "Just thought you should know."

"Well... can you tell me then? I won't say anything to her."

"Well," The nurse stood up and took the picture from him, "If you look there I'm sure you'll be able to tell what you're having but that's all I'm going to say. Have a nice day Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded and walked out the door, still staring at the picture. "So! That's what we're having. She's going to die of excitement when she finds out."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked quietly on the door, "It's time for dinner, if you don't hurry one of the boy's will get it."

Hermione stood beside her child's crib, one hand placed on her protruding belly. Tears fell freely onto the comforter. The crib and bedding she picked out, with the help of Ginny and Luna, were the complete opposite of what Draco had wanted. She knew if he ever saw it, he would hate it.

The crib was cream colored and looked as if it were a hand me down. And in all actuality it was. Mrs. Weasley had used that crib for her last two children, so they sanded it down and painted it again. The crib was convertible so they would be able to use it for a long time. The bedding was pale green and yellow with safari animals. Hermione had gotten all of the accessories and crib items needed for her baby.

Before making her way down to the dining room, Hermione brushed the last few tears off of her cheeks. Slowly she walked down the stairs until she heard angry whispering.

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked.

Hermione listened closely but couldn't hear what the person was saying.

"Oh you think after ignoring her for two weeks you could just barge in here and find her perfectly fine, do you?"

The voice was muffled but there was only one person who the voice could belong to. Straightening her clothes and flattening her hair she walked the rest of the staircase.

"Hermione." Draco stated, walking forward without being given permission.

He stopped in front of her, staring intently into her eyes before looking at her large stomach.

"Yes?" She said offhandedly.

He opened his mouth to speak but then looked up to see everyone staring at him angrily. "Can we speak? Outside?"

Hermione wanted to say no badly but found herself nodding her head in response. She stared at the floor as she walked out the back door, Draco following closely behind.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She whispered.

She stood with her back to him, staring off into the darkness. Lightning flashed through the sky in the distance a few times.

"I..." He began softly, "I want you to come back. The house isn't the same without you there."

She huffed and crossed her arms but said nothing.

"Please? I thought we agreed to raise the baby together?"

"That was before I figured out how much a mistake this whole thing was. It's better if I don't."

"Just give me one more chance," He pleaded, "I promise I'll make things better, please?"

"Just one more chance Draco?" She asked, turning around and staring him straight in the eye.

"Yes." He nodded, "Just one more chance."

"They're all going to kill you for this." She muttered and walked past him towards the house. "And I get to keep my nursery things, got it?"

"What about the things I paid for?"

"I like the things I got better."

He started to say something back but decided not to argue with her... right now of course.

Hermione opened the back door slowly and was immediately stared at by everyone member of the Weasley family plus two.

"Are you moving back with him?" Ginny asked, staring at Draco disgustedly.

Hermione nodded, then continued walking through the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'm too tired to move everything tonight, so either you can stay here with me or go home, then come back in the morning to help."

"Will it be all right if I stayed?" He asked sitting down on the small twin bed.

"I'm sure it will be, but you're sleeping on the floor." She smiled, "I'll get you some blankets."

* * *

Okay so there it is. The horribly written next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I got so many wonderful reviews and I didn't even keep my promise about getting the chapter up the next day. I'M SO SORRY!!!

InSleepHeSangToMe, dawntodusk08, Amester, mysticpammy, Em'sGirl23, Compulsive Doodler, Mrs D Malfoy, Lena Andromeda Black, Lina Mistress of Elements, Chuche,, LizStorm, katjokes, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, candyrose1428, bluebear-74, euroguyzrhot, hsm2roxmysox, FallingMoon, kitty8101, lilxjames, r0manticr0se, Streaming Radiant Fire, IAMaMUDBLOOD, HarryPotterFreakEver, Grrrrrr, blissfulmemories, jenri92,

I hope I got everyone, you guys are truly amazing! Thank you so much, review for this chapter too please!

* * *

If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I have no idea what to do next! Help! 


	13. Name Calling

**Chapter 12- Name Calling**

_**18 weeks**_

Hermione awoke bright and early, eager to get her things packed. Although she loved living at the Weasely's, she missed the peace and quiet of Malfoy's house. She lay in her bead for a few minutes, mulling over everything that has happened the last few months. Her life had been so peaceful and normal before that awful night she slept with Draco. Now she was 4 and a half months pregnant with his monster, meaning they would be tied together forever, no matter what. And that fact scared the hell out of her.

She rolled onto her side and look down at Draco. He was sleeping on nothing more than the wood floor and a thick comforter. It was tangled all around his muscular body, his big toe stuck through a hole in the blanket.

She smiled then rolled back to her previous position. She placed her hand lightly on her swollen belly then had the sudden urge to pee. Without watching where she was stepping, she jumped up and stepped right on Draco's ribs.

With a quick sorry, she ran out of the room and into the bathroom. After relieving herself, she walked calmly out of the bathroom to see every door opened and tired heads peeking out.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"What the bloody hell was that yell?" Ginny asked, coming out of her room and walking towards Hermione. "It sounded like you just murdered Malfoy."

"I bloody well hope you did 'Mione." Ron smiled, holding his hand above his head, waiting for a high five.

Hermione crossed her arms and smirked, "No Malfoy's still alive and kicking, so is this demon inside me. The baby kicked my bladder and I almost pissed the bed."

"So that's why you decided to break every one of ribs? Well good fucking morning to you too." Draco grumbled, holding his chest.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'd rather not pee the bed at 20 years old. Sorry." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah... well can we get going? My back is killing me and I need to take a shower. I stink of Weasely and a garbage bin."

Before Hermione could reach him, Ron was in front of him, screaming his head off. He was speaking so fast that no one could understand him. Without hesitation, Ron pulled back his fist and slammed it right into the smirk that played on Draco's mouth.

"That will teach you, you son of a bitch." He huffed and walked away without another word to Hermione.

Doors began to shut loudly down the hall and Ginny just shook her head before walking back to her room.

No one was awake when Hermione and Draco left, and they probably wanted it that way.

_**22 weeksPregnant**_

Hermione and Draco only saw each other at the dinner table. They exchanged a few words throughout the horrid event and then went off in different directions to bed. This was how it was every night for the past four weeks. Hermione was also so ashamed of the way Draco acted at the Burrow that she hadn't been in contact with them since she left.

The first time Draco and Hermione had a conversation was one night after dinner. Draco left the table first, with a quick nod, and made his way towards the door Hermione knew to be the sitting room with the Monet painting. She placed her fork down on the table and followed him in. He was standing near the fireplace, staring into the bright orange flames oblivious to his surroundings. He held a small glass of dark liquid in his left hand.

"Do you need something Hermione?" He asked without turning around.

"Erm..." She began, startled by his gentle tone. "Y-yes, I wanted to discuss baby names with you."

"Okay." he walked to the couch and sat down, placing his feet atop the coffee table. After leaning back in his chair, he motioned with his hand for Hermione to sit wherever she wanted to.

With a quick nod she sat completely opposite him on an antique sofa and pulled out a book.

"I was thinking," She began, her eyes locked with his for an instant before she tucked a piece of her brown wavy hair behind her ear and opened the book. ", that I could pick a girls name, since you insist that we're having a boy, and you can pick the boys name."

He shook his head and smirked, "I want to pick the girls name."

"What? Why?" She asked shocked.

"Because... I just want to."

"Umm... sure, what ever you want Draco."

"Now that's what I like to here Hermione." He stood up, glass still in hand, and walked over to where she was sitting, "May I?"

She nodded and scooted over to make room for him. For some reason Hermione felt hot and began to sweat slightly. There was also this unknown tension between them that they could both feel.

"Well... umm," She began, pulling her hair over from her neck so she could get a breeze.

"Are you hot Hermione?" Draco asked, scooting closer to her and blowing on her neck. Her eyes closed slowly and her breath caught in her throat for a second, "Better?"

She came back to reality and nodded her head quickly, "Umm... I already have names picked out for both, but since you want me to pick the boys name..."

He nodded, "Tell me."

"I like the names Noah, Aiden, and Lucas."

Draco thought for a minute, "I like Lucas... Lucas Nikolai Malfoy."

"That's a bit drama isn't it?" She laughed.

"Drama's my middle name Hermione." Draco smirked then grabbed the name book out of her hand.

As he flipped through the pages in silence, Hermione leaned back against the couch, prolonging her torso. Her stomach was no longer pudgy but oval like. She had the perfect form of a belly.

"What about this?" He asked, " Haiden Rose."

Hermione sat up, her eyes wide with shock, she slowly turned her head to him and smiled, "That's perfect!"

Draco smiled and threw the book down. "Of course it is. I picked it."

Hermione only laughed and leaned back again. Her hands were folded around her abdomen, Draco's were behind his head.

They sat in silence for a little while longer and the tension began to build again. They could feel it circulating the room, almost suffocating them. Draco swallowed loudly and tried to ignore this feeling. Hermione twiddled her thumbs nervously. She was about to tell Draco that she was going to bed when she felt a hand against her lower stomach. She turned to look at him and saw that he was staring desperately into her eyes.

"Hermione?" He choked out.

She tried to speak but he began moving closer to her. She wasn't sure what she wanted yet, but the time was coming to choose. He paused just centimeters from her face, his warm, cinnamon breath, came out in gasps against her mouth and nose. His left hand left her tummy and rested against her flushed cheek. He gently ran his thumb over her parted lips, caressing them softly. Her eyes closed gently again and her heart began to beat wildly. Then his lips pressed against hers softly. She inhaled slightly as his tongue glided over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged and parted her mouth, his tongue danced slowly with hers as he leaned her back across the couch. His mouth left hers and he kissed softly down her chin to her soft neck. She gasped loudly as he nipped and sucked at her neck. She could feel him smirk against her neck.

His left hand moved to her stomach and he rubbed it slightly before moving further downward. She moaned quietly and bit her lip when she felt him massage her clit softly. Her breathing began to get more ragged as he worked to bring her pleasure. She was almost there, he could tell by her breathing, but then she sat up abruptly. Holding her stomach and gasping in pain.

"What!" Draco yelled out, removing his hand from it's previous position and standing up, "What did I do?"

Her hair was plastered against her forehead and sweat formed on her neck. She was holding onto her stomach, still breathing heavily.

"Hermione?" He asked worried, "Hermione? Tell me what's wrong. Should a call someone?"

Then she began to laugh, "It's the baby Draco."

"What! What's wrong with the baby? Is it okay?"

She nodded and looked up, into his eyes. They were glazed over with tears but she held a huge smile.

"The baby just kicked, Ow!" She laughed and grabbed Draco's hand, placing it firmly on the spot where she was holding on to. She waited for a second and the baby kicked again. Draco took back his hand quickly and stared at her stomach in horror.

"Is that normal!" He asked.

"Yes Draco!" She laughed and grabbed his hand again, placing it in the same spot. "That's our baby moving!"

His shocked expression turned into excitement as the baby kicked again

"Wow!" He whispered, leaning in to meet Hermione's lips with his.

* * *

I need to thank all of you wonderful people that reviewed! They are- christy86, kitty8101, FallingMoon, tigersky7, Chuche, Grrrrrr, lilxjames, candyrose1428, IAMaMUDBLOOD, r0manticr0se, Em'sGirl23, mysticpammy, bluebaby3296, TwilightLust, Hikari Nightengale, blissfulmemories, Amester, katjokes, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, DemonDaughter, Kait-Lynn23, LizStorm

I hope I got everyone, you guys are wonderful!!! Keep it up please.

* * *

**_So there you have it, that's it... JOKING! No there's still a while to go. Did you like? Have any questions? Feel free to ask and please review!!!_**


	14. Bad Luck

**Chapter 13- Bad Luck**

_32 weeks (8 months)_

Hermione walked awkwardly forward, Ginny behind her. She was being guided somewhere, a blindfold tied around her eyes.

"Ginny!" She laughed as she bumped into something. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a moment." She giggled and guided Hermione to the left and then the right. "Okay Hermione, when I count to ten, take your blindfold off."

Hermione nodded and stood straight up, counting slowly on her fingers as Ginny counted aloud.

"3, 2, 1!" She yelled and Hermione ripped off her blind fold quickly.

"SURPRISE!!!"

For a second Hermione stood with her mouth open, not a single expression on her face. Suddenly her face was nothing but a grin and her eyes began to water.

A long table sat in the back of the room. On the front of it, a banner with purple yellow and green ducks hung, the ducks quacked and moved around as they pleased. Behind the long table was a banner that read: Mommy to Be: Hermione Granger. Then quickly turned to: Sexiest Pregnant Woman Ever Sits Here. Below those words were three arrows flashing down. The rest of the room was decorated in quacking ducks and other banners that only read: Waiting the Arrival of baby Granger. Two tables in the corner held food and punch, one held an enormous cake.

It was purple and light green with baby blocks wrapped around it. On top of it sat a baby carriage being pushed by a slender woman.

"It's perfect Gin." Hermione whispered, giving the red head a long hug, "Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome," She replied, leading Hermione to her 'throne', "But that's not all of the surprise."

Her grin was mischievous and Hermione knew that nothing she could do or say would make Ginny tell her the other part of her surprise.

After chatting and eating some food, Ginny got up and cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "It's game time ladies!"

The room erupted in cheers and applauding while Ginny left the room to get supplies. The first game played was called, Guess Mommies Tummy Size. Ginny had already measured Hermione's tummy the previous night and now all the girls had to take a piece of string and cut it to where they thought Hermione's stomach was around. The girl who was closest (only a few centimeters off) ended up being Luna Lovegood. She took the bag of gummy ducks and walked away dreamily.

They played more games for a while until Cho Chang threw up all the baby food she was forced to eat. They had been playing Guess the Baby Food and after swallowing a large amount of strained carrots, Cho vomited all over Padma Patil.

"Okay! So um... who wants cake?" Ginny asked watching Padma walk away crying.

A few people groaned in disgust but then one person spoke up. "Great! We haven't missed the cake yet."

Every head turned to see who had spoken. It was none other than a group of young men, standing awkwardly and somewhat drunkenly in the doorway.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered to Ginny who stood beside her.

"I dunno, I told Ron the other night that there was no way him or any guys----."

Ginny was cut off by a loud yell that came from none other than Draco Malfoy, "Hermione!" He screamed and pushed through the group of boys, "Where are you 'Mione? I brought you a baby shower gift."

He swayed in his spot, looking over the girls trying to find Hermione.

"We are in the right spot right?" His words slurred together.

Hermione walked forward and saw what he was wearing. He wore his regular black suit but around him was a sash that read: Father to Be. In his hand was a glass full of amber liquid, something he most likely had too much of.

He continued to yell and search for Hermione before she finally had enough and walked to him.

"That is enough!" She yelled, grabbing his arm and leading him to a secluded corner. She could hear Ginny behind her trying to get a conversation started.

"There you are!" He yelled, grabbing on to Hermione's neck and squeezing tightly.

"Draco! Are you mad? What the hell are you doing here? You're ruining my baby shower."

"No I'm not." He replied looking hurt, "I am the party, I even brought the alcohol see." He pointed to his glass.

"Yes I see, and I can smell too." she waved her hand below her nose, "This is a baby shower, only girls are allowed here. You're being very immature Draco. Now get all of your stupid friends and leave. Now."

She walked away quickly, smiling to herself. Their relationship had been okay up until that night. They weren't fighting and they were actually calling themselves a couple. Just a few nights ago, after finishing the baby's room, they had stayed up talking all night and ended up falling asleep in the same bed for the first time. Hermione slowed her pace and her smile faltered, she was starting to remember everything that was said that night.

"_Look what I got for us." Draco smiled, leaning over the bed and retrieving a large wrapped box from under the bed. _

_He untied the red and brown ribbon and slid the top off. Inside was bottle of Strawberry champagne and two glasses. With a wave of his wand the lights dimmed and a tray of strawberries and cream appeared on the bed before them._

"_Oh how very corny..." Hermione smiled, looking into Draco's grey blue eyes, "Yet very romantic."_

_He smiled and popped open the bottle using his wand. "I know," He grinned, "Romantic is my middle name."_

"_Oh really," Hermione giggled, biting into a ripe strawberry, "I thought it was Heartless Git."_

_With that last comment Draco grabbed Hermione and gently threw her back onto the many pillows and began tickling her._

"_Take it back Granger," He laughed, "Take it back or I won't stop."_

"_Okay!" She gasped, "Okay I take it back, I take it back!" _

_He stopped tickling her but didn't get off. His face had turned serious very quickly and his hand began to stroke her face. _

"_Hermione?" He breathed, his thumb rolling over her bottom lip, "I think... that maybe... I- I love you."_

_She smiled and cocked her head to the side, "You think? Well I think... that maybe... I love you too."_

Hermione turned around quickly to apologize for her actions but he was no longer there, nor were any of the guys.

"Good job 'Mione." Ginny said, patting her on the back, "Mindless gits."

Hermione turned around and nodded but said nothing. The rest of the day passed quickly. They played more games and ate cake, then opened presents. She recieved more than she needed but was grateful for every last item. After thanking everyone as they walked out the door, Hermione began helping Ginny and Luna clean up.

She exhaled and she leaned down to pick up a fallen banner, it was hard work just doing that.

"Hermione?" Luna said, taking the banner from her hand, "Go home."

She just smiled and walked away. Hermione looked at Ginny who only nodded then got back to work.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione waved, "Thank you again for everything, it was wonderful."

The presents had already been apparated to her house so she wouldn't have to bother about that. She climbed into the fireplace, doctors ordered her not to apparate in the last two months of pregnancy, then called out her house name. After a long travel through the warm and twisting floo network she landed in her main sitting room.

A large tall pine tree, decorated all the way around in miscellaneous Christmas baubles and ornaments, stood in the middle of the room. Christmas was ten days away and Hermione still hadn't finished planning the Christmas party.

She sighed and walked past the hundreds of gifts wrapped beneath the tree and into the entry hall, then up the stairs. She made her way slowly, it was getting harder and harder for her to make it up there now a days.

The banisters were covered in fake snow and wrapped with festive garland that lit up. The whole house was decorated nicely; it always made Hermione smile to think of raising her baby in such a nice place.

She panted as she reached the landing of the stairs then made her way to Draco's room. She needed to apologize for yelling. She knocked quietly, not wanting to intrude on his privacy.

"Draco?" She called, then reached for the handle and turning it slowly. "Dra-..."

She stopped dead in her tracks. He was passed out on his bed, completely naked and opposite him was none other than Pansy.

Hermione gasped as a sharp pain tore through her body, then as soon as the pain passed, water began to trickle down her legs.

"Ow!" She yelled louder as another pain hit and water gushed out from between her legs. The pain was so immense that she was knocked to her knees. As another contraction hit, she became dizzy before passing out on the floor.

* * *

**_OKAY!!! I'm so sorry it's been so long but I've been so busy! I need to thank everyone that loves me! _**

**_They are- LizStorm, mistress black, katjokes, Amester, mysticpammy, christy86, lilxjames, White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez, r0manticr0se, candyrose1428, kitty8101, spacemonkey1129, tigersky7, Grrrrrr, FallingMoon, Hikari Nightengale, HarryPotterFreakEver, clarealexandrea, KATExox, itsmylife.2326, tehfanglyfish, Edwardcull3nfan13._**

**_You guys are absolutely amazing! Keep it up please. Any questions/comments feel free to ask. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	15. Call the Ambivalence!

**Chapter 14- Call the Ambivalence!**

**_32 weeks (8 months)_**

Hermione slowly awakened to the sound of shrill voices arguing close by her. Her head was spinning and she was very confused until a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. She clutched her stomach and let out a soft moan.

"Hermione! Hermione are you awake?" It was Draco. He was lightly tapping her cheeks.

"Stop doing that, she's obviously awake you git."

When Hermione heard this voice her eyes shot open. Kneeled beside her was Draco on her right and Ginny on her left.

"Oh!" Hermione called, "Ginny! When did you get here? I'm so happy you're here!"

"I followed you here," She whispered, "I was worried about you and thank God I did."

Ginny shot Draco an evil look before standing up and pulling out a small silver object.

"What are you doing!" Draco asked in a panic, "Now is not a time to be playing with gadgets! We need to call for help! What is the number for those... large moving objects? The ones that go to help muggles when they're in trouble? Oh... damn what are they... ambivalences... err... abbulators... shit!"

"They're called ambulances dipshit." Ginny huffed, "And this is a cellphone, I'm calling for one right now."

"No!" Hermione yelled, rolling to her side and clutching her stomach again, "It will take too long, I need to get to a hospital now!"

"We don't have a car though!" Draco yelled.

"You don't talk to her." Ginny said, kneeling down beside Hermione again. "We can appparate to one, if you think you can handle that."

Hermione nodded and gasped again. Tears ran from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay. Draco, get a suitcase and fill it with some pajamas and socks for Hermione. Get baby stuff too. We're going now."

And with a loud pop, they were both gone.

Draco stood stupidly in the hallway for a few seconds. He was in shock. But he soon came to his senses and bolted down the hall. Hermione had already packed weeks in advance so he didn't need to bother with figuring out what was what. Now his only problem was that he didn't know which hospital to go to.

"Dammit!"

The two girls landed in an alley across the street from the emergency room. It took some effort but Ginny managed to heave Hermione to her feet and across the street to the hospital. Once they were in, the nurses took Hermione straight to a room to have her prepped for delivery. Once the chaos died down and Hermione was calm enough to get some rest, Ginny left the hospital to the burrow to tell her family.

"Mum! Dad! Ron?" She yelled into the empty kitchen.

A fire crackled in the living room but all was silent. Ginny tip-toed across the kitchen and turned into the small living room to find it crowded with people.

"Oh Ginny!" Her mom called, standing up from the couch and walking quickly over to her. "Draco told us what happened, how is Hermione? Did she have the baby yet?"

"No, she's resting now. The doctors said it might be awhile."

"Oh thank heavens!" Her dad called.

Draco walked out from the shadow in the corner. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were bright red, as if he had been crying.

"Where is she?" His voice cracked.

"Like I would tell you." Ginny stated.

"Don't do this to me! I have the right to know. I need to be there with her."

"Why don't you just go find Pansy, Draco. You seemed perfectly comfortable with her just a few hours ago."

"You don't understand! Nothing happened I swear!"

"How do you know? You were wasted! Why don't you just leave Hermione alone. Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

"What is that supposed to mean. I love her!" He yelled, closing the gap between him and Ginny. "Just tell me where she is! Please!"

Ginny stood there dumbfounded, "You love her?"

"Yes." He whispered, his eyes pleading with hers, "Just tell me where she is."

"Britain Mercy" She muttered, "On Parking Drive."

"Thank you!"

He grabbed the suitcase and bolted out the door. Snow had begun to fall and was sticking nicely to the ground. It looked like there might be a snowstorm on it's way. The strands of Christmas lights that hung on the tree outside blew wildely back and forth as the wind picked up.

Ginny took a step towards the back door before her mom stopped her, "I think we should give those two some time alone. We'll go in the morning. It will be Christmas Day. We'll take our presents, okay?"

Ginny nodded and sighed.

When Draco arrived at the hospital he was directed to the room that was bustling with doctors and nurses. Inside, Hermione was awake sitting up with her legs in the stirrups.

"Where the hell is Ginny!" She yelled, panting and cringing in pain. "The baby is coming NOW!"

Draco dropped the suitcase and ran to her side. "I'm here now, it's going to be okay."

"I don't want you here!" She screamed both in pain and anger, "Where is Ginny!"

"Ma'am," one of the nurses said patiently, "Do you want us to escort this man out of here?"

"Yes!"

"No." Draco yelled, "I'm the father, I want to be here."

"Sir, I'm sorry but if she doesn't want you in here I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Hermione, please don't do this!" He begged, grabbing her hand and kissing it slightly, "Nothin happened, I swear! I promise you."

"I don't believe you!"

"I know... and I don't know how I can prove it to you, but please trust me."

"Ha!" Hermione yelled crazily, "Like I could ever trust a scumbag like you. Now leave!"

"Sir, you're going to need to leave now before I call the guards."

"Fine!"

He stormed out of the room and walked around the corner to the sitting room. It was late at night and no one was in there. He punched the wall and yelled under his breath. A large cut formed across the top of his hand and blood poured onto the floor.

"Damn."

He pulled off his over shirt and wrapped it around his hand. He was only sitting for a few minutes before the nurse that made him leave entered the sitting room.

"Sir, your girlfriend is asking for you."

He jumped up from his seat and pushed past the nurse. When he entered the room, one of the nurses was counting slowly to ten and the doctor was busy down below.

"Just a little bit more Hermione."

Draco reached for Hermione's hand and held it close to his chest as she pushed and screamed. Suddenly, time seemed to stop for both Draco and Hermione, and when time started again, a small cry was heard from the doctors arms.

He placed the small bloody infant on Hermione's stomach. Draco watched as the baby coughed and cried. The nurses began to rub the baby clean of the blood and gunk.

"Draco..." Hermione cried, "It's a..."

* * *

**_Ha. I know I'm mean, it's been SO SO LONG. And I'm terribly sorry. Just one more chapter to go. Sorry for the cliffy. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT._**

* * *


	16. Next Years Christmas

_SIGH this is it. The end. I hope you all like!_

**Chapter 15- Next Years Christmas**

_**3 days after Christmas, 1 year ago**_

Hermione struggled up the icy front steps to Draco's mansion, slipping a little and wincing in pain from being so sore. Ginny leaned against the car and gave Hermione a small sad smile as she reached the front door. She hesitated before twisting the door knob and letting herself in. She wasn't expecting him to be there, but she was atleast hoping for it. After the baby had been born, Draco had left to "get some fresh air" and he never came back. Hermione took several glances around the dark house and listened intently, waiting for any sign of him, but he wasn't there. She sighed as a few tears left her eyes. She wiped them away angrily before she walked quickly to the baby's room to pack some stuff. There was no room for the crib at the Burrow so she would have to leave that behind. She packed as much as she could and then with one last glance at the nursery, she walked out of the house, and hasn't been back since that day.

_**Present Day**_

Hermione had taken a short walk around the Burrow to ease her stress. The year had gone by quickly but it wasn't easy for her. The baby had been extremely fussy for months and after many tests, Hermione had found out what was wrong. The baby was deaf and as a result, the baby always cried and was always in a bad mood. But things were slowly getting better and Hermione hardly ever thought of Draco. She always wondered where he was though, wondered if he was doing okay, or if he thought of her and the baby a lot.

She sighed and shook her head as if to shake out all of her thoughts. She walked up the long walkway to the back door and stopped outside to listen to her families drunken laughter and shouts of glee. She could hear the baby laughing loudly at something. She exhaled and smiled before reaching for the wooden door knob to let herself in, but a noise from behind her made her stop.

"Draco?" she whispered but didn't turn around.

"Y-yes." He said almost silently, "How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." She replied.

An awkward silence passed over them.

"Will you come for a short walk with me?" He asked, taking a step closer to her, "Please."

"I already went for a walk, I need to get back to my child." She spat, her words laced with venom.

Her words seemed liked an invisible slap to his face, she heard him take a step back and inhale loudly.

"Please... let me explain."

She turned around quickly, tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking now. She grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him down the snow-covered walkway and behind the large oak tree that shaded them from the kitchen window.

"Explain what Draco!" She yelled, pushing him against the tree. "Explain how you abandoned me and your child for over year! You never called, or wrote, or tried to get in touch with us. Nothing! You just disappeared from the face of the earth. And I needed you Draco. You have no idea how hard this has been for me! Do you know that your child is deaf? Did you know that? No, you didn't! Did you know that your child is the smartest little thing in the whole world, and that smile is to die for? No, you don't. Because you ran away, you hid for God knows what reason. And nothing you do or say can change what you've done to us. Nothing!"

She was crying uncontrollably now and she shook so badly that she fell to the ground. She punched the ground several times and yelled out in frustration. Draco kneeled down and tried to wrap his arms around her, but she wouldn't let him.

"I know, Hermione, I know what I did was wrong. And there is no reason for me leaving. I've spent the past year in taverns and pubs drinking away my memories of you and our baby. I didn't want to see your faces, because of what I did. And I wanted to come back so many times, but I was too afraid. I messed up by leaving and I didn't know how to come back here and apologize. I was so scared Hermione. And you don't understand how sorry I am. How bad it hurts inside for what I've done. And I know there is nothing I can do to make this better. But please, please let me try. I don't want to miss another day of my childs life. I want to be there now."

Hermione sniffled and wiped at her face. "You don't think I was scared too?"

"I'm know you were, but you were stronger than me, you did what was right."

"Oh stop with the bullshit Draco. Why now? Why did you decide to come back now?"

"It's been a year, I've already missed so much. I just knew the time was right to come back now."

"I don't know Draco." She whispered, standing up and turning for the house.

"Please let me see my child."

Hermione started walking back up the path to the backdoor. "Are you coming or not?"

For Draco, it seemed like the walk to the backdoor took hours, but in all actuality, it took less than 30 seconds. Hermione twisted the doorknob but Draco stopped her. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his breathing was rapid.

"Do you want to come in, or not?" She asked.

"Y-yes, just give me a minute."

"Haven't you had enough of those over the past year? Let's go."

She opened the door and was met by shocked faces all sitting around the table. The table was filled with sweets of all different kinds and mugs filled with different beverages. Lights hung all around the roof and small pixies danced around above them. The baby was the only one making noises now, the rest of the family seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Oy..." Ron pointed, "Izthatwotshisface... that git."

"Yeah," Harry ground his teeth together and stood up, "It is."

They both made a beeline for him and Hermione happily stepped out of the way to pick up her precious baby. Hermione kissed the fat rosy cheeks then turned around to see what had happened.

Draco was pressed against the wall, his jaw red and blood spilling from his mouth.

"That's enough boys." Hermione smiled and walked towards the empty living room, "Come here Draco." He huffed and pulled his sleek jacket straight, giving Harry and Ron the death glare before following Hermione to the living room. "Can I trust you enough not to drop your own baby?"

Draco grimaced and gulped loudly. He held out his hands and Hermione reluctantly handed her over. The baby smiled up at him and giggled shyly before reaching up and pulling at Draco's platinum blonde hair.

"Mean little bugger, aintcha?" He laughed.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink. Something strong?" She asked.

"No," Draco said, unable to keep his eyes off of his child, "Nothing with alcohol. ... please."

Hermione smirked and nodded her head before leaving the room. She turned the corner and pressed herself against the wall, listening to what was going on in the living room.

Draco sat down and cradled the babt next to him just staring. "You look just like your mommy, except for those eyes. My god they're beautiful. I know you can't hear me but I promise you, on my life, that I'll never leave you or your mommy again. I never want to miss another day of your life. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, that I left you both."

Hermione left to get the drinks. When she entered the kitchen everyone had already left. A small note lay on the table it read, "Went out to go caroling, be back soon." in Ginny's handwriting. A mad face was drawn next to the last word. Hermione laughed and got the drinks, then headed back into the living room. Draco was still talking to the baby.

"Here. I'm glad you came back Draco, we needed you."

"I'm never going to leave again. I promise. I love our baby so much. I've never felt so happy before!"

Hermione smiled and leaned back in the chair opposite him, "Good, I'm going to take a nap. You're on diaper duty."

"Okay." He said and kissed the top of the babies head. Hermione heard him say one last thing before she fell into a deep calm sleep. "I love you Haiden Rose."

**_The End._**

* * *

_So! What did you think? I might write an epilogue, I'm not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think. I always have such a hard time ending stories. THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE THAT HAS EVER REVIEWED!!_


End file.
